


Mama Bear Jane

by Useless_Lesbian123



Series: The kids are back [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, catcalling, jane goes feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Set before "Reunions" and after "Tree Trouble"Some douche decides catcalling is okay. Bad move on his part, especially when you've got protective mom Jane.Also known as Jane Goes Feral
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Series: The kids are back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Mama Bear Jane

It was on one of the queen’s rare off days when it happened. They’d gone out for lunch, celebrating Anne’s recent release from the hospital and the now rare warm weather. Chatting amongst themselves, they’d payed no mind to the people they passed. At least, not until a certain shout caught their attention.

“Nice ass babe!”

All queens turned to see look at the man. He was well dressed, blonde hair combed neatly upon his scalp. His eyes were fixed hungrily on Kat, who seemed to shrink under his watchful gaze. Her posture stiffened as she brought her arms up to hug herself. 

Immediately, the queens took action. Jane lunged at the man, a low animalistic growl escaping her mouth as her lips curling into a snarl. Catalina and Anna both latched onto her arms in an attempt at restraining her. Cathy and Anne situated themselves at Kat’s sides protectively, Anne flipping the man off with one arm and hugging Kat closely with the other while Cathy slipped her hand into Kat’s reassuringly, fixing the man with a glare that rivaled Jane’s.

The man stumbled backwards, evidently caught off guard by the queen’s defensive response. Running a hand through his hair, he began subtly making his way away from the angered royals. 

“Jeez, learn to take a compliment!”

His comment earned him an outraged cry from Jane, who appeared to be trying to escape with double the effort. Catalina held onto Jane, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t do it, he’s not worth it. If not for you, do it for Kat,”

Jane jolted at her words, looking back at Kat, who clung to Anne as if her life depended on it. Exhaling deeply, she relented.

“You’re right, it’s not worth it. Sorry, I overreacted,”

Anna and Catalina let go reluctantly, walking up to check on Kat. Cathy sighed, turning back to look at Kat. 

“OW! You bitch!”

Five heads turned at the sound. Jane sprinted towards them, away from the man, now rubbing the back of his head, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“RUN!”

“Wha-”

Confused, the queens followed Jane’s lead. Cathy picked Anne up bridal style, her crutches clattering to the ground as they hurried after Jane. Catalina grabbed Kat’s hand, leading her towards Jane, who pointed towards a crowded street. 

“There!”

The man’s angry shouts faded as they weaved in and out of the crowd, following Jane’s hurried figure. Ducking into an alley, the queens paused to catch their breath. Peeking out the alley, Anna shot them a thumbs up. 

“I think we lost him,”

Heavy breathing filled the alley as one by one, the queens regained their breath. Eventually, Cathy spoke up.

“What on earth did you do?!”

Jane smiled sheepishly, rubbing her neck awkwardly. 

“I may have, um, thrown a rock at his head?”

Silence followed her confession. Then, Anne burst out laughing. 

“Jane, that’s-that’s bloody brilliant!” she cackled. 

Jane blushed as the queens expressed their agreement. Making her way to Jane’s side, Kat gently tugged on her shirt. 

“Hey, um, Jane?”

Jane turned to Kat, gently taking her hand. “Yes love?”

Kat blushed a bright pink, looking down at her feet. “Thanks a lot for that back there. I-um-I kinda froze? So, erm, thanks for standing up for me,”

Jane beamed brilliantly, engulfing Kat in a hug.

“Anytime love,”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alls know the drill. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
